Gargos/Gameplay
''Killer Instinct 2/Gold Moveset Command Attacks * ''Jumping Overhead Slam: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener * Double Claw Dash: Back, Forward, Any Kick Opener * Shoulder Dash: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Kick Opener * Flame: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch * Fly: Up, Fierce Punch * Air Fireball: (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch * Shoulder Dash 2: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Kick And Fierce Kick * Jumping Overhead Slam 2: (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick * Laugh: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch * Uppercut: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Punch * Recovery Move: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch * Counter: Back, Quick Punch * Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch * Counter Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch * Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Selection * Arcade (KI2): On the character story bios before the game starts, hold Up and press FP, MP, MK, FK, MP, QP, QK, and then MK. There is no visual or audio indication of the cheat working, but if you check the character select screen, Gargos should be present on the roster. * N64 (KIGold): On the character story bios before the game starts, press Z, A, R, Z, A, and then B. There is no visual or audio indication of the cheat working, but if you check the character select screen, Gargos should be present on the roster. ''Killer Instinct (2013) Traits '''Unique Trait - Minions:' Gargos can use Summon to call on two different kinds of demonic servants to aid him in battle - the lithe, pitchfork-wielding Izzik, and the bulky, red Dretch. Up to two minions can be onscreen at a time. Pressing (QCB+LK) will put them into the defensive Cover Mode, (QCB+MK) will put them into the offensive Creep Mode, and (QCB+HK) will make them use their Kill Mode attack which can only be used every twelve seconds. Minions can also be grabbed with Devil's Divide. More info on the minions below. Combo Trait - Option Enders: Gargos can change his Devil's Divide ender into several different kind of enders based on the direction held. Holding Forward will make it a Damage Ender, holding Back will make it a Battery Ender, and holding Down will make it an Advantage Ender. Instinct Mode - Stoneskin: Gargos coats his body with thick stone armor for the duration of Instinct Mode. Gargos has unlimited armor while coated in stone, allowing him to power through most attacks except for Heavy moves. Gargos is also weighed down immensely, now only possessing one jump, no dash, no block, and much slower movement in general. With Eruption (3P), Gargos can make his stone armor explode, destroying his armor and causing damage to nearby opponents with the use of half his Instinct Meter. Eruption can be used as a free Combo Breaker that cannot Lock-Out or be Counter Broken. Moveset Command Attacks * Scorn - (HP) - Gargos punches with both fists, creating an explosion of darkness. Causes stagger. * Insolence - (HK) - Gargos creates a pillar of energy around himself. Invulnerable to high attacks and destroys projectiles. * Quadruple Jump - (Up-Up-Up-Up) - Gargos can jump up to three additional times while in the air. * Throw - (Forward or back, LP+LK) - Gargos grabs the opponent and then uppercuts them away. Special Moves * Oblivion - (QCF+P) - Gargos punches into a portal, and his fist comes out of another portal near the opponent. Light punches from below and is an opener, Medium punches from the front and causes hard knockdown, Heavy punches from above and can cause ground bounce. Tracks the opponent's location. * Reckoning - (QCF+K) - Gargos rushes into a flying tackle. Light moves horizontally, Medium moves diagonally up, and Heavy moves into a portal and comes down vertically on top of the opponent, causing a ground bounce. Bounces Gargos back into the air on block. ** Eternal Reckoning ''- (QCF+K, midair) - Gargos rushes into a flying tackle through the air. Identical to grounded Reckoning, but Medium moves diagonally down and Heavy moves straight down. * '''Devil’s Divide' - (QCF+P) - Gargos grabs the opponent by the throat and holds them in the air. Medium has a short hop forwards first, and Heavy is an anti-air grab. Leads into other special moves. Can be used midair, causing it to lead instantly into Sadistic Drop. ** Sadistic Drop - (Up, during Devil's Divide) - Gargos flies into a portal with the opponent and smashes them into the ground. If used on a minion, Gargos will instead lob the minion up in an arc. ** Sadistic Hurl - (Forward, during Devil's Divide) - Gargos throws the opponent forwards into the ground. If used on a minion, Gargos will instead throw the minion horizontally. ** Sadistic Appetite - (Back, during Devil's Divide) - Gargos leeches energy from his opponent, draining their Shadow Meter and adding it to his own. If used on a minion, the minion will be disintegrated and Gargos will receive some Instinct Meter. ** Spite - (P, during Devil's Divide) - Gargos pummels the opponent while holding them. Can be used up to three times per grab, but the hits can be Combo Broken. If used on a minion, no damage will be dealt and Cruel Inspiration will be activated, instantly depleting their Kill Mode attack timer. ** Sadistic Intent - (Down, during Devil's Divide) - Gargos releases the opponent or minion. Shadow Moves * Summon - (QCB+2K) - Gargos summons one of two kinds of minions: an Izzik or a Dretch. ** Izzik - (QCB+2K) - Gargos summons a lithe blue servant. In Creep Mode, he slowly pursues the opponent and stabs at them with his pitchfork. In his Kill Mode attack he quickly spins around with his pitchfork extended, hitting multiple times. Takes two hits to destroy. ** Dretch - (QCB+2K, hold) - Gargos summons a bulky red servant. In Creep Mode, he runs back and forth along the stage, tackling the opponent if he comes close. In his Kill Mode attack he leaps into the air and comes down on top of the opponent, hitting overhead. Takes three hits to destroy. * Shadow Oblivion - (QCF+2P) - Gargos rapidly punches into a portal, hitting the opponent fourteen times from another portal. Tracks the opponent's location. * Shadow Reckoning - (QCF+2K) - Gargos swoops forwards in a spinning tackle that hits five times. Invulnerable to projectiles. * Shadow Devil's Divide - (QCB+2P) - Gargos grabs the opponent and flies into a portal, comes out of another portal, and flies between the two portals as he builds momentum before finally smashing the opponent into the ground. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Gargos performs a 28-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a punch that explodes into stone chunks. ** Secret Ultra Ender: If the player is on the road to a Supreme Victory, pressing (Forward-MP+MK) causes Gargos to dash through the opponent, grab them out of the air offscreen, and suplex them into the ground from the sky Devil's Divide-style. External Links * Gargos' gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage